


in need

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [27]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Dream Smp, Failed one lol, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Water MLG, like when drista did that stream with tommy, this was written so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Tommy finds that he is in a time of need. He knows exactly who to call.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Drista, platonic - Relationship
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	in need

Tommy had known this girl for a while now. They had both bumped into each other quite literally while Tommy was out hunting for food. Tommy was just minding his business, sneaking through the forest like the god he was, when someone fell onto him. “What the-” Tommy yells but he is cut off by a hand being slapped over his mouth. 

“Shut up.” The girl whisper shouts. Tommy looks over at the girl and blanches. She looked exactly like Dream, the very leader of the kingdom he was at war with. She even had the signature smiling mask and green hoodie, the only difference being that her hair was poking out of the hood and she was smaller. She doesn’t drop her hand and the two sit on the forest floor in silence. 

There’s a snap of a branch from a distance away and the two snap their heads to look in that direction. There in that direction was Dream himself. He was facing away from the two of them. “Drista! Where did you go?” Tommy looks over at the girl that was sitting next to him and watches as the girl keeps watching Dream. Eventually Dream walks away and the girl sighs in relief, removing her hand from Tommy’s mouth. 

“Drista?” Tommy asks her. Drista turns to look back at him and she sighs. “Yeah that’s me.” Tommy stands up to his feet and brushes his pants off from the leaves. “Why are you hiding from your brother?” Drista shrugs and gets up to her feet as well. “He’s been trying to get me out of the area because of this stupid war he has with the group called L’manberg. He should honestly just give them their independence, it’s obvious that they’ll get it eventually anyways.” Tommy gasps before throwing his hands up in the air. 

“Thank god you think that way! I swear, this whole war is just making everything so much more complicated than it needs to be.” Drista looks back at Tommy and ohs. “Oh, that’s the L’manberg uniform isn’t it?” Tommy nods. Drista looks around before handing Tommy a weird looking orb. 

“Smash it on the ground when you need me. I’ll try to get there as quickly as possible.” Then she jumps back into the tree that she came from and disappears. “What the fuck.”   
  


Tommy didn’t feel the need to call her, especially since the war he was fighting was against her brother. So he held back on calling for her. 

Now though, he needed her the most. 

“God damn it, laugh.” Wilbur shouts at the Dream Team. The two sides were facing each other in a try not to laugh battle. The Dream Team, which consisted of George, Sapnap, and Dream were stone faced on one side and an angry L’Manberg on the other. Tommy is about to shout again when his hand brushes against a pearl in his pocket. He reaches inside of his pocket as the two sides argue even more and pulls out the weird pearl. He throws it against the ground and it explodes with a loud crack. The others fall silent as a girl’s voice shrieks from above. 

“For L’Manberg bitches!” A person lands right in the middle of the field, a water bucket in hand not used. She looks between the two sides before placing the water under her, clearly failing her water mlg. The Dream Team side burst into laughter, Dream struggling to say “What are you doing here Drista?” between his laughs. The L’Manberg side were staring at Tommy as if it were a surprise that he knew someone of the opposite gender that none of them knew. 

“Drista what the fuck.” Tommy cackles out. Drista sighs and scoops the water back into her bucket before extending a hand out infront of her towards Tommy. “Give me a potion.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many works that had been pushed back because of my excitement of the new streams oh my, i should probably post those soon


End file.
